yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
SpongeBob Homeless Pants (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of SpongeBob Homeless Pants. One bright morning in Bikini Bottom, Colonies of Nematodes were out walking. Nematodes: Walking, Walking, Walking, Walking. (continues to repeat "walking") Nematode #1: Hungry! Nematodes: Hungry, Hungry, Hungry, Hungry. (continues to repeat "hungry". All eat a whole large piece of coral) Nematode #1: Still hungry! Nematodes: Still hungry, Still hungry, Still hungry, Still hungry. (continues to repeat "still hungry" and eats a truck that drives by, leaving the driver floating) Fred: Naw, Dang nematodes! Nematode #1: Thirsty! Nematodes: Thirsty, Thirsty, Thirsty, Thirsty. (continues to repeat "thirsty") They all bounce to SpongeBob's house and take out some straws. Then start drinking up the pineapple house. SpongeBob and Gary are still sleeping as everything begins to shrink inside, even Gary's food bowl. Gary the Snail: (meows) Then, SpongeBob's bed begins to shrink as he wakes up. SpongeBob SquarePants: What the? Oh no! Not again! I had my house gone once, I’m not letting this happen again! Gary the Snail: (meows) SpongeBob SquarePants: No, no, no, no… (squeezes through the door as he tries to get to the phone and Gary gets stuck in the door) Gary the Snail: (meows) SpongeBob SquarePants: Shellphone! I know, I'll call Squidward. He'll know what to do! Squidward Tentacles: (on the other line) Hello? SpongeBob SquarePants: Squidward! Pick up please! Squidward Tentacles: Ugh… what is it now, SpongeBob? Is it time already for you to ruin my day? SpongeBob SquarePants: (as he talks to Squidward, his voice gets higher and higher and starts talking faster until the shellphone completely disappears) Squidward! Help me! My house is shrinking again and I woke up this morning and it was getting smaller and smaller... (high-pitched squeaky talking as the phone call disconnected) Oh no! Squidward Tentacles: Ugh… here we go again. With SpongeBob’s screams, Patrick’s rock begins to open. Patrick Star: What's going on? (comes out from his rock and falls off onto his furniture then jumps out with a tuxedo and hat on) Hey, SpongeBob, is it time already to ruin Squid's day? Don't start without me! Nematodes: (continues sucking on SpongeBob's house, then they all burp and leave) SpongeBob SquarePants: Ohh... not the nematodes again. (sees a seed on the ground, then picks it up) All I have left is the pebble like seed and the mirror! Patrick and Squidward walk up SpongeBob, Patrick was mostly surprised. Patrick Star: Hey, SpongeBob. Your house is gone again! Squidward Tentacles: Well that’s a shame, having your house sucked dry again, it does bring a tear in my eye. So, what’re are you gonna do now? SpongeBob SquarePants: (buries his seed) I don’t know, Squidward. But until my house grows back soon, I'd might as well go to Equestria for help. Squidward Tentacles: How do you know Twilight’s gonna help you with a house? She’s not your mom you know! Why don’t you go into a hotel or something? Patrick Star: No way! Hotels are gross and too rundown! SpongeBob SquarePants: Yeah, and besides, Squidward, I don’t have enough money for a room, I just hope Twilight’s a good listener. And you’re right, she’s not my mom. But she’s my best friend/ big sister hopefully, she’ll understand. Squidward Tentacles: Very well SpongeBob, suit yourself. But if other people here are gonna start crying because you’re gone, I’m not gonna back you up. Patrick Star: Don’t worry, SpongeBob, I’ll make sure your home keeps growing, please be back soon. SpongeBob SquarePants: Thanks, Patrick. But don’t worry about me, I'll won’t be there for long. See ya guys! So, SpongeBob went off through the magic mirror leading him to Equestria. Squidward Tentacles: Did you did find the money to get these clothes? Patrick Star: I don’t know. When SpongeBob came to the Castle of Friendship, he was walking towards Twilight Sparkle’s room thinking. SpongeBob SquarePants: (thinking) What am I gonna do? My house is gone again and I have no idea how this is gonna work out. Okay, SpongeBob, just stay calm and just speak to Twilight. “Twilight, my house is gone, and I need some help!”. Well, here it goes… So, he knocked on the door. SpongeBob SquarePants: Uhh… Twilight? Are you in here? Twilight Sparkle: (opening the door) SpongeBob, what're you doing here? There’s no class for the day. SpongeBob SquarePants: No, it’s not that, I came here to tell you something. Twilight Sparkle: For the last time, SpongeBob, I can’t give out extra credit to anyone, anypony, or any creature else, it won’t be fair, and it would be cheating! SpongeBob SquarePants: It’s not that, I came here because… my house is gone. Twilight Sparkle: Wait, what? Your house is gone? How? SpongeBob SquarePants: Well… call me crazy, but would you believe me on what I’m about to say to you as my explanation for this? Twilight Sparkle: SpongeBob, I faced many crazy things in my life, I pretty much can take this. Now, why is your house gone? SpongeBob SquarePants: Well… a bunch of hungry nematodes came into my house and sucked it dry leaving only me, Gary, a seed that came from my own house, and the mirror that Celestia gave me. I got nowhere else to live, and now I’m here… now do you believe me? This immediately left Twilight speechless and questioned to the whole thing, SpongeBob just spat out. SpongeBob SquarePants: Yeah… that’s the same reaction I made when that happened to me. Twilight Sparkle: So, what you’re saying is a bunch of plant life literally sucked your house dry and making you homeless? SpongeBob SquarePants: Yeah, pretty much. I mean, my whole house is literally a fruit after all. I mean, this happened to me before, and it was a disaster! But my friends did help me out with my problem somewhat… But since this happened again, I have to get help from my other friends. And now, I came to you. Twilight Sparkle: Well, I honestly don’t know what to say to this. But since you lost your house, I’ll see what I can do to make sure you get help you need. SpongeBob SquarePants: But how? I mean, I can’t just take advantage of living each place just the sake of being homeless. So, how are we gonna do this? Twilight Sparkle: Hmm… I need to tell this to Princess Celestia about this, maybe she’ll know what to do. SpongeBob SquarePants: If you say so, Twilight. After all, you’re the boss... At Canterlot, they spoke with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna about Spongebob's house on account of the nematodes. Twilight Sparkle: That's why SpongeBob needs help, Is there anyway we can do for him? SpongeBob SquarePants: Yeah, my own home had been sucked dried! I don’t know where to live and I can’t figure out what to do... Princess Celestia: Until his home grows back, Twilight. SpongeBob will need all the support he can get. Princess Luna: Although, it would take a miracle to have more than one home of his own. Then, Luna then begins to miss Snowdrop as she looked at her picture next to herself. SpongeBob SquarePants: Uhh… Princess Luna? What’s the matter? And what’s with that picture over there? Soon, SpongeBob was given the opportunity to stay with Twilight at her palace for a few days. SpongeBob SquarePants: (thinking) Man… staying over at Twilight’s place for a day... Why am I so nervous for this all of sudden? And why am I blushing? I’m not that embarrassed, ugh! Stop with these thoughts, SpongeBob! Just be happy, she’s helping you with your problem, this is great!” So, uhh… (to Twilight) Thanks for letting me stay at your home, Twilight, you do know how happy I am for this. (chuckled nervously) Twilight Sparkle: You're welcome, SpongeBob. And guess what, Shining Armor, Cadence, and Flurry Heart are coming over to pay a visit. Isn't that exciting!? SpongeBob SquarePants: Really? That’s great, I can't wait to see them again! And not a moment too soon, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, and Flurry Heart payed a visit. Shining Armor: Twily! It's so good to see you, Little sister! Twilight Sparkle: You too, Shining Armor! And Twilight hugged her older brother as she begins her dance with Cadence. Twilight and Cadance: Sunshine, Sunshine, Ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake! (laughs) SpongeBob SquarePants: I still don’t get it, but it’s still great. Gary the Snail: (meows as he agrees with Spongebob) Princess Cadance: And look who's here, SpongeBob. (as she presented Flurry Heart to him) Flurry Heart: (cooing) SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey, Flurry! It’s me again! Your old pal, SpongeBob, how’s life in the castle for you? Flurry Heart: (giggles) SpongeBob SquarePants: (laughed) With that on, SpongeBob and Twilight spend their time as good friends do. The next day, SpongeBob stayed with Applejack at Sweet Apple Acres. SpongeBob SquarePants: I appreciate your hospitality for at least a few days, Applejack. Yesterday at Twilight’s was great, and I still like that you’re helping out as well. Applejack: Think nothin' to it, SpongeBob. Since I heard your home issue, I just figured that I can do what I can to help out. Big McIntosh: Eeyup. Granny Smith: You're more than welcome to visit us again anytime, SpongeBob. Grand Pear: Our home is your home after all. SpongeBob SquarePants: (feeling sad) Yeah, mine too. When SpongeBob was getting homesick, he walks around the field thinking about his own home at Bikini Bottom. But then, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Gabby came to see him. SpongeBob SquarePants: When I first thought when we’re having a group talk, I didn't expect to meet up in the treehouse. Apple Bloom: Howdy, SpongeBob. How're things goin'? SpongeBob SquarePants: Nothing much, Apple Bloom. I just missed my old home at Bikini Bottom, it has been a few days now and I feel so guilty about it, I really don’t know why though. Scootaloo: Let me guess, Nematodes? SpongeBob SquarePants: Yeah, how did you know? Scootaloo: I studied about those in class one time. Sweetie Belle: Yeah, those things are so gross. They’re mosquitoes in sea. But don't be so down to yourself, SpongeBob. We're here for you. Gabby: Sweetie Belle's right, that's what friends do for each other. SpongeBob SquarePants: (smiles) You know what, you girls are right! I should learn to look in the bright side more often. Apple Bloom: That’s the spirit, SpongeBob! Gabby: We always knew you had it in you! A few days later, SpongeBob is spending a few nights with Fluttershy at her cottage. Fluttershy: I'm glad to have you over, SpongeBob. Especially your pet snail, Gary. Gary the Snail: (meows and smiles at Fluttershy) SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, one thing’s for sure. Gary sure does likes you, Fluttershy. Gary the Snail: (purring and snuggling over Fluttershy) Fluttershy: (petting Gary) You’re such a sweet thing. SpongeBob SquarePants: So tell me, Fluttershy. What kind of things you do around here besides taking care of the animals? Fluttershy: I always come visit Twilight and the rest of our friends sometimes, Rainbow Dash and I’d also have lunch and dinner with my parents at Cloudsdale along with my little brother, Zephyr Breeze. You remember him during our sleepover, do you? SpongeBob SquarePants: Your brother? You mean that blond haired pony with a snarky attitude that was in the sleepover? Yeah, I remembered him. Fluttershy: I was too concern for his well being sometimes, I had to check on him just to make sure he’s doing a few things all by himself without any help from anypony unless it’s necessary. SpongeBob SquarePants: You know I find it hard to believe that he’s your brother at first, I thought maybe he’s like your cousin or relative of yours, not to offend you or anything. Fluttershy: No offense taken, SpongeBob, I get that a lot. Days have gone by, SpongeBob was now staying at Sugarcube Corners with Pinkie Pie. French Narrator: A Few Days Later... Pinkie Pie: Welcome to Sugarcube Corners, SpongeBob. My home is your home! SpongeBob SquarePants: (chuckled) Oh, wow! I’m glad to spend a few days with you, Pinkie, I can tell things are getting better! Pinkie Pie: Just you wait, SpongeBob, we’re going to have the best time ever! As SpongeBob gets settled in, he and Pinkie Pie were in charge of babysitting Pound and Pumpkin Cake. Mr. Carrot Cake: We won't be gone long, SpongeBob. Mrs. Cup Cake: Can you and Pinkie Pie take care of the twins for us? SpongeBob SquarePants: Yeah no need to worry, Mr. & Mrs. Cake. We'll have a fun time babysitting. (to Pinkie Pie) Right, Pinkie? Pinkie Pie: You bet, SpongeBob. Just as the Cakes left for their delivery, SpongeBob and Pinkie were having fun playing with the Twins. SpongeBob SquarePants: (imitating himself as Iron Will) Hey, Cake Twins! Who am I!? Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: (giggling) SpongeBob SquarePants: (imitating himself as Iron Will) Don't you kiddies mess with Iron Will! It makes wild! Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: (laughing) Pinkie Pie: (laughed) SpongeBob, You are making me laugh! SpongeBob SquarePants: (chuckled) Thanks, you’re next! Pinkie Pie: Okay! So, Pinkie Pie made her hair look square enough to be SpongeBob’s head. Pinkie Pie: (imitating herself as SpongeBob) I’m Ready! I’m Ready! I’m Ready! And with that, SpongeBob laughed as the Cake Twins laughed with him. Later, SpongeBob came to visit Rarity and help her out at her Boutique. Sweetie Belle: I'm glad you're here to help Rarity, SpongeBob. She gets her hooves full all the time. SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, I don’t know anything about fashion designs, Sweetie Belle, but I suppose I can give it a shot. Rarity: Now then, SpongeBob. Shall we get to work? SpongeBob SquarePants: Sure thing, Rarity! And so, SpongeBob drew a few fashionable ideas for new uniforms, suits and gowns. SpongeBob SquarePants: So, Rarity. What do you think? Rarity: My, SpongeBob. You came up with such amazing designs. I think you deserve a reward. Then, Rarity presented SpongeBob a new outfit his size. Rarity: Ta-Da! You're very own outfit fit for a residential guest of the upcoming Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot. You like? SpongeBob SquarePants: Holy Mother of Neptune, I love it! Sweetie Belle: It was my idea, SpongeBob. Rarity did all the fashion, I've helped a bit. After that, SpongeBob joined Rainbow Dash at Cloudsdale. Rainbow Dash: You'll like it here, SpongeBob. What do you think about all of this? SpongeBob SquarePants: This is amazing, Rainbow Dash. Do you always come to Ponyville every often? Because this is my first time of seeing a house that’s literally on the clouds. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, Pretty much. So, let's say we have a little race, just the two of us? SpongeBob SquarePants: Yeah, sure! And since I can’t fly, I still do this! (brought out his mechanical wings and suited up) And let me warn you, RD, I’ve been training with Twilight recently and I’ve gotten better with myself! Rainbow Dash: Then let’s see how fast you can go! SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay then, come at me if you can keep up. And so, SpongeBob and Rainbow Dash started their race around Cloudsdale. After joining Rainbow Dash, SpongeBob felt even more homesick after thinking about his pineapple house to grow again. SpongeBob SquarePants: (sighed) Ever since I’ve been living each of my friends house, I’m still sad that my house is still gone. Then, Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer came to see how he's doing. SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh, hi, Sunset. Hi, Starlight. Sunset Shimmer: Hi, SpongeBob. Are you okay? Starlight Glimmer: You seemed a little sad, what's wrong? SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh, it’s nothing, it's just that I've missed my old home at Bikini Bottom. I've missed my friends. And don’t get me wrong, I love the fact that each of my friends helped me for living in each of their houses for the time being, but I still missed the place where I lived, I just- (grunted) I’m just lefted out, and I don’t know why I feel depressed or anything, this happened to me before and now it hit me hard now. With those words alone, he felt more down that his whole body went down like he got sucked dry. And when he begins sobbing, Starlight and Sunset felt bad about this. Starlight Glimmer: It'll be okay, SpongeBob. I know it's hard to wait, But your home will grow back. Sunset Shimmer: Starlight's right, SpongeBob. Chin up, we're here for you no matter what. With that said, it made SpongeBob feel much better. SpongeBob SquarePants: Thanks, Sunset. (to Starlight) Thanks, Starlight. I'm just glad to have nine more good friends in Equestria, you two, and the rest of the girls as well. Starlight Glimmer: That's great to hear. So, you're up for the Gala tonight? SpongeBob SquarePants: There’s a gala? When? Sunset Shimmer: Tonight, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna wanted to make their speech on your behalf along with your friends, just to know how to make new friends from other worlds. That night in Canterlot, SpongeBob and his friends arrived just in time for the Grand Galloping Gala. Then, Twilight and her friends were there to greet them. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, SpongeBob. Glad you and your friends could join us. With that, SpongeBob appeared in the Gala wearing a black and white tuxedo. By his first expression, he was super embarrassed and his cheeks turned fully red by his mere appearance. SpongeBob SquarePants: Twilight, hello! Do you how do? Just then, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna came to see him. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hello, Princesses… I’m very happy to be here… you're dresses look lovely tonight. Princess Celestia: (chuckles) We’re glad to see you as well, SpongeBob. Princess Luna: And there’s somepony who’s been hearing plenty from you, and he’d like to meet you in person. Chancellor Neighsay: SpongeBob SquarePants I presume? SpongeBob SquarePants: Uh, yes, that’s me. Nice to meet you, Mister... Chancellor Neighsay: Chancellor Neighsay, Founder of the Equestria Education Association, the EEA if you may. I was foretold by Princess Twilight of your heroisms at heart, I thought I’d be the first pony to owe you a huge debt and gratitude for saving Equestria from the Storm King and Flim and Flam, I am mostly thrilled to meet you in person. SpongeBob SquarePants: Uh… Yeah, it’s great to meet you too, Mister Neighsay, Sir. (chuckled) (thinking) Wow, I was super embarrassed for one minute by coming here. And now, I think I finally warmed up to it. I know I’m not like the fancy type, but at least I’m finally calmed. Grampa Gruff: So, SquarePants, what brings you to the Grand Gala? SpongeBob SquarePants: My friends invited me here, I thought maybe this could be fun, but this is like one of those fancy parties. Queen Novo: SpongeBob, honey. You don’t have to be acting too fancy all the time, you just have to be true to yourself. You don’t see Silverstream nervous being herself, do you? SpongeBob SquarePants: That’s not what I meant, Queen Novo, I meant like I’m not the best of these kind of parties, if I do one thing wrong, I get punished for it. Also, I’m really embarrassed coming here which explains my blushing cheeks here. Thorax: Ocellus was nervous too last time she came to the School of Friendship. Ember: Even Smolder was almost as stubborn as I was, but I had to come and see her and Spike for the special occasion. And that’s what the Grand Galloping Gala is, SpongeBob. Prince Rutherford: SpongeBob okay? Chief Thunderhooves: You don’t look like you’re enjoying the Grand Galloping Gala. SpongeBob SquarePants: Everyone, calm down. I’m just having fun, but I’m way out of my league in this event. I’m happy my friends are here, but still. King Aspen: SpongeBob SquarePants, King Aspen, Leader of the Deer Clan of Thicket, my son, Prince Bramble and Fluttershy has told me everything about you. Rain Shine: And I am Rain Shine, Queen of the Nirik, Autumn Blaze has told me all about you. It is such an honor to finally meet you, how’re you enjoying yourself tonight? SpongeBob SquarePants: Yes, right in this moment I am. Then, Discord and the Smooze arrived to greet their Bikini Bottom friends. Discord: Hello, Friends. Mr. Krabs: Discord, who the barnacle is that Goo Creep? He's reminds me of the appetizer. Discord: Oh, that's my good friend, the Smooze. He's quite friendly once you get to know him. Patrick Star: Ooh! Someone made out of goo?! I want to try! (poking the Smooze as he giggles) wow! He feels squishy, Let's see if I can bounce on him. SpongeBob SquarePants: No, Patrick, wait! When he’s about to jump on the Smooze, but Twilight and Sunset used they're magic to stop Patrick. Patrick Star: Hey! What are you doing?! Twilight Sparkle: I don't think so, Patrick. Patrick Star: Aw, come on, Girls, that’s not fair! I just wanted to see if I could jump on this guy. Sunset Shimmer: You can’t do that, Patrick. If you get too close, then you’ll get stuck inside of him. As Twilight and Sunset stopped using their magic, they made Patrick fell to the ground. Patrick Star: (feeling dizzy) Check please. SpongeBob SquarePants: (laughs) Better luck next time, Pat. And he and the rest of his friends laughed as Patrick laughed along with them. Soon, SpongeBob was spending a few more nights with Twilight at her palace. SpongeBob SquarePants: Thanks once again for letting me spend a few more nights at your home, Twilight. I'd just wished I could go back to my own home at Bikini Bottom. Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, SpongeBob. I'm sure that you will, let's say we do a few work around the palace. SpongeBob SquarePants: Something normal? Okay, what do I have to do first? Twilight Sparkle: Why don't you help out Spike for a while, he sure is getting his hands full helping me out all the time. SpongeBob SquarePants: So you want me to help out Spike whole you do your own things? Okay! With that said, he started helping her out around the palace. He does the dishes and gives Spike a hand associating Twilight. SpongeBob SquarePants: This isn’t so bad, I just helping around. Spike: You’re a good friend to have around, SpongeBob, I’m sure you’ll be back at your own home in Bikini Bottom someday soon. SpongeBob SquarePants: Thanks for that, Spike. Later, SpongeBob helped out Twilight at her throne room. Twilight Sparkle: So, SpongeBob. What'd you think of my throne room? SpongeBob SquarePants: It looks really amazing, Twilight. Having a huge throne is pretty cool! I’m even jealous of you having so much cool stuff. (notice the crystal ball) Hey, what’s that over there? Twilight Sparkle: That’s my magic viewing crystal ball, I’ve casted a spell to see what’s happening in Equestria and beyond it. SpongeBob SquarePants: I didn’t know you had a crystal ball, I just thought the only viewing source of yours was the cutie map. Hey, what’s going on there? Just then, he viewed it, seeing that Cutie Mark Crusaders are lost out in the Everfree Forest. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wait a minute, is that the Crusaders? What are they doing in the forest? Maybe they’re lost, I’ve gotta go make sure they’re okay! Twilight Sparkle: SpongeBob, be careful! SpongeBob SquarePants: I will! Just as SpongeBob goes into the woods, he found Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. SpongeBob SquarePants: Where could they have been? I swear those three can be a struggle to deal with. Girls? Where are you three?! Apple Bloom: SpongeBob, Is that you?! Sweetie Belle: Where are you!? Scootaloo: We can't see, It's too dark! SpongeBob SquarePants: Don't worry, Girls. I gotcha. Let's get you three home. Scootaloo: But which way, SpongeBob? There's nowhere else to go. SpongeBob SquarePants: No worries, I know where the exit is, follow me! So, they've followed Gary as they tried to get back home. At last, SpongeBob brought the Crusaders back to Ponyville safe and sound. SpongeBob SquarePants: Here we are, Crusaders. Safe and sound. Applejack: Apple Bloom! Rarity: Sweetie Belle! Rainbow Dash: You squirts had us worried. Applejack: Y'all okay? Apple Bloom: Yeah, we're okay. Rarity: Thank you so much, SpongeBob. You were so brave! SpongeBob SquarePants: (chuckles) Well, I didn't just do it by myself and there’s one more thing I have to say to you girls. (angry tone) Next time, look after your little sisters and deal with this problem yourselves instead of coming to me to do it, I’m not a babysitter or your errand boy! And you ponies say I’m irresponsible… But either way, I’m glad they’re alright. Gary the Snail: (meows as he smiles) Then, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna came just in time to congratulate him. Princess Celestia: Well done, SpongeBob. Princess Luna: Once again, you have came through for us all, especially with some help from your bravery. SpongeBob SquarePants: Not to worry a thing Princesses, I had to do something, I can’t just leave them to get hurt now would I? Princess Celestia: Yes, and I do believe you deserve a reward for your passionate deed. SpongeBob SquarePants: A reward? Really?! Oh boy! What do I get? Princess Celestia: You’ll see by tomorrow morning. With that said, the royal sisters presented him a summer home in Ponyville. Princess Luna: So, SpongeBob. What do you think? SpongeBob SquarePants: Wow! My very own summer home?! It's so beautiful, I'd never thought you all would give me something like this! I don’t know what to say... Princess Celestia: Do you like it? SpongeBob SquarePants: Do I like it? I love it! Princess Luna: Then it's yours to visit as much as you please, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: Yeah! All right! Whoo! A few days later, SpongeBob was blindfolded and Spike was leading the way. SpongeBob SquarePants: Seriously, Spike, what are you guys gonna show me? Spike: Okay, SpongeBob. We're here. Just when SpongeBob took his blindfold off, he saw his Pineapple House has grown again. SpongeBob SquarePants: My house is back! And it’s back to its original form! SpongeBob, Gary, Twilight and everyone witnessed SpongeBob's home back in Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob SquarePants: Everything I have are back, my house is back in the way it is and I can finally go back home again! And it's all thanks to you guys! Twilight Sparkle: That's what friends are for, SpongeBob. And so, SpongeBob hugged all of his friends happily. The End Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225